


The Lord of the Jewelry

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: “I love you.”Liam doesn’t know how it happened, he was just sitting in Theo’s truck after school, watching him drive and talk about this biology thing Liam knows absolutely nothing about, making it look like it was the most exciting shit ever and his eyes were all bright and Liam just blurted it out.“I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never said that?”





	The Lord of the Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick and super short, and honestly super meh. Be warned. Thanks to the anon who prompted me on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theodorerr)  
> Hope you like it!  
> “I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never said that.”
> 
>  

 

“I love you.”

Liam doesn’t know how it happened, he was just sitting in Theo’s truck after school, watching him drive and talk about this biology thing Liam knows absolutely nothing about, making it look like it was the most exciting shit ever and his eyes were all bright and Liam just blurted it out.  

Theo is looking at him now, eyes wide opened and Liam can’t even hear his heartbeat over his own. _Shit, shit, shit._

“I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never said that?” He wines, voice trembling.

Theo keeps looking at him for several seconds, heavily increasing the canches of both of them dying in a car accident, but then he nods and brings his eyes back on the road. He abruptly stops the car right before running over Mrs Jenkins who’s crossing the street so much slower than she could, Liam knows that because she runs after him incredibly fast everytime she mistakes him for the postman.

Theo waits patiently and then he keeps driving calmly, while Liam stares at him, incredulous. What is he doing? Isn’t he _actually_ going to ignore what Liam just said, is he?

“So, as I was saying, the chlorophyll basically...” Theo resumes his biology thing and Liam puffs, indignant. _That’s totally what he’s doing!_

“Who do you think you are.” He growls slowly, anger surfacing under every words.

Theo glances at him, visibly confused. “What?”

“I just told you I love you and you said _nothing!_ ” Liam had planned to be silently mad about this, leaving Theo to wonder what he did wrong for days, maybe even weeks, because it’s so frustrating when people stop talking to you and you don’t know why, and he _wants_ Theo to be frustrated, but he can’t go on with that plan now, because what’s even more frustrating is accidentally throwing your heart to the person you had silently loved for months and having it not even thrown back at you, but just absently moved aside. “As if I wasn’t even worth an answer, not even a stupid _well I don’t, sorry!_ Well, guess what? You’re the one who don’t deserve an answer. Just wait, next time you ask me something, _anything_ , even what time is it, see if I even _look_ at you.”

Liam is _so_ not going to be mature about this.

He’s probably going to cry a little when he gets home, and then he’ll call Mason just to repeat him _I told you_ until the end of eternity, he and all his _just talk to him, Liam, trust me!_ , he’s going to do so many things, but be mature is not one of them.  

“You _told me_ to ignore it.” Theo’s voice sounds so reasonable and this annoys Liam even more, since he’s not the mature one, okay, but Theo doesn’t get to be it either.  

“I also told you to stop shaving because you look sexy as hell with a little scruff, but you didn’t listen to me that time now, did you.” Liam retorts, eyeing eloquently Theo’s smooth and perfectly shaved jaw.

Theo blinks, glancing at him. “You didn’t say I looked sexy.”  

Liam didn’t, because that was before he lost control of his lips.

“But _I did_ say the first part.”

“Well, obviously I don’t do everything you say, Liam” Theo sighs, eyes back on the road. They’re almost home now. “Since you’re not my alpha or anything. But I do _some_ of the things you tell me to do, so next time try to, I don’t know, decide if you actually want me to do something _before_ telling me, because I’m not going to apologize for doing exactly what you told me to.”

“Nobody would have done that, okay? They always say this in movies or books or...” Liam snorts exasperated. “Listen, _everyone_ says it! When you make a love confession and then you instantly regret it because you’re afraid of hearing the answer, you just go all _sorry ignore it_ , and the other person goes all _it’s okay I love you too_ and that’s how it’s suppose to work! But you didn’t even saw The lord of the rings, so what can I expect-”

“Are you ever going to let that go-”

“I guess it’s my fault for expecting a normal reaction from you.”

Theo sighs violently as he stops the car.

For a second Liam thinks he wants to be dramatic, but they’re actually home.

Theo turns to stare at him with a dead serious look in his eyes.  

“I’m not going to say _I love you too_ just after you told me to ignore it, okay? If you want me to say it, then you need to own up to whatever shit you say first.” He’s tightening his grip on the steering wheel so much that his tanned fingers are slowly turning white. “Because what if I tell you that I love you too but you just decided to ignore what you said and so I’m the only one who actually said it and I’m left there looking like an idiot? Yeah, no thanks, I don’t care what they do in The lord of the jewelry, if you ignore it, I ignore it.”

“The Lord of the rings is not a romantic movie, for god’s sake.” Theo looks like is about to reply something, but Liam doesn’t let him, because he just called it _The lord of the jewelry_  and Liam still loves him and this scares him more than whatever answer is going to get this time. “And I said that I love you. Let’s not ignore it.”

Theo bites his lower lip, not looking away.   

“Then I love you too.” He sounds resolute, but his heart is beating like crazy.  Liam’s too.

“Good, I’m glad we talked this out.” Liam nods and then storms out of the car.

Theo blinks.

He sits alone in his truck for several seconds, too confused to keep his heartbeat steady. Then he gets out of the car as well and before he can even close the door behind him Liam’s lips smash on his as his back hits the car door. He’s going to care about it later, when he’ll find a little dent on the blue metal, but right now all he cares about is returning Liam’s frantic kiss with the same urgency.

“I love you too” He repeats as they part out to breath, Liam’s arms still around his neck.

“Watch the entire The lord of the rings with me and I’ll believe you.”

Theo snorts, but he agrees with a smile and Liam kisses him again. And it seems like a great deal, because nothing has ever felt as good as Liam’s warm tongue caressing his or Liam’s hair tickling his chin while he kisses him or Liam’s lips folding in a smile against his or...Nothing has ever felt as good as Liam and Theo will gladly spend one hour and a half of his life watching a movie he doesn’t care about if this means making Liam’s scent so close to happiness.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation until he reads “extended edition” on all three DVDs.

Worst thing? Liam just has to kiss him again and cuddle him on the couch to shut his rightful complaints.

  


End file.
